


Chapeau

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Chapeau

Le trio avançait au cœur d’Omashu, surveillant discrètement les allées et venus des gardes. Momo reposait sur l’épaule de Aang, ré-haussant le « chapeau » de celui-ci lorsqu’il glissait. L’accessoire n’était en fait rien de plus que la ceinture de tissus que le jeune garçon avait replier comme couvre-chef pour masquer son tatouage bien trop reconnaissable. Katara qui marchait juste derrière veillait aussi à ce que les passants ne portent pas trop d’attention au jeune maître de l’air dont la tenue particulière contrastait avec celle des locaux et dont les tatouages débordaient sur la nuque et les mains. Elle avait regardé Aang retirer sa ceinture pour se couvrir le crâne avec un œil réprobateur.

Quelle pouvait être la pire situation : Se faire démasquer par les tatouages du jeune garçon ou se faire remarquer par ce dernier perdant son pantalon en pleine rue ?

Elle espérait sincèrement ne jamais connaitre la réponse à cette question !


End file.
